ufstcgfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Licences and Expansions for UFS
Hey, Nionel here, taking EnderDragon's example, I'm here to supply you with a list of expansions for UFS. UFS has currently released 12 sets (each of which containing at least 90 cards) and 3 battle boxes. The expansions are listed by license, the order of release, and which block they belong to. =Darkstalkers= Expansions based on Capcom's Darkstalkers series. Block 2 Darkstalkers (DS01) * Set Size: 126 * Release Date: November 2007 * Characters: B. B. Hood, Bishamon, Demitri, Donovan, Felicia, J. Talbain, Lilith, L. Raptor, Morrigan, Pyron, Q-Bee, Rikuo, Sasquatch, Victor =Penny Arcade= Expansions based on the popular Penny Arcade webcomic. As of the writing of this article, Penny Arcade is no longer listed on Sabertooth's UFS site as a license, and is scheduled to rotate out in February 2008 with Block 1. Block 1 Penny Arcade (PA) * Set Size: 45 Cards * Release Date: February 2006 * Characters: Gabe, Tycho =Soul Calibur III= Expansions based on the Namco Bandai fighting game, Soul Calibur III. One of the licenses that helped to launch UFS. Block 1 Soul Calibur III (SC01) * Set Size: 143 Cards * Release Date: April 2006 * Characters: Astaroth, Cassandra, Mitsurugi, Nightmare, Taki, Voldo A Tale of Swords & Souls (SC02) * Set Size: 126 Cards * Release Date: July 2006 * Characters: Ivy, Kilik, Raphael, Setsuka, Tira, Zasalamel Soul Calibur Battle Pack (SCBP) * Set Size: 44 Cards * Release Date: November 2006 * Characters: Siegfried, Sophitia Block 2 Soul Arena (SC03) * Set Size: 144 Cards * Release Date: February 2007 * Characters: Abyss, Cervantes, Lizardman, Mitsurugi, Taki, Talim, Rock, Yoshimitsu Blades of Fury (SC04) * Set Size: 90 Cards * Release Date: May 2007 * Characters: Maxi, Nightmare, Tira, Xianghua, Yun-Seong Higher Calibur (SC05) * Set Size: 99 Cards * Release Date: August 2007 * Characters: Astaroth, Cassandra, Cervantes, Ivy, Seong Mi-Na, Voldo =ShadoWar= Announced for UFS at Gen Con 2007. It is an original intellectual property created by Sabertooth Games. Currently there are promos scheduled to release sometime in 2008 with a full expansion sometime in 2009. =Street Fighter= Block 1 Street Fighter (SF01) * Set Size: 143 Cards * Release Date: April 2006 * Characters: Chun-Li, Dhalsim, Ken, Ryu, Sagat, Zangief World Warriors (SF02) * Set Size: 126 Cards * Release Date: July 2006 * Characters: Balrog, Blanka, E. Honda, Guile, M. Bison, Vega The Next Level (SF03) * Set Size: 90 Cards * Release Date: November 2006 * Characters: Akuma, Cammy, Dudley, Fei Long Block 2 Dark Path (SF04) * Set Size: 144 Cards * Release Date: February 2007 * Characters: Adon, Charlie, Chun-Li, Rose, Sakura, T. Hawk, Twelve Extreme Rivals (SF05) * Set Size: 90 Cards * Release Date: May 2007 * Characters: Cody, Dee Jay, Ibuki, Ken, R. Mika Street Fighter Battle Pack (SFBP) * Set Size: 44 Cards * Release Date: July 2007 * Characters: Akuma, Ryu Fight For the Future (SF06) * Set Size: N/A * Release Date: November 2007 * Characters: Alex, Cammy, Chun-Li, Dhalism, Gen, Gill, Guile =The King of Fighters 2006 / Samurai Showdown V = Block 1 The King of Fighters 2006 / Samurai Showdown V (SNK01) * Set Size: 144 Cards, 18 Promo Cards * Released: November 2006 * Characters: Alba, Athena, Charlotte, Galford, Gaira, Hanzo, Haohmaru, Iori. Kyo, Lien, Mai, Nagase, Nakoruru, Terry, Ukyo, Yoshitora Block 2 Fortune & Glory (SNK02) * Set Size: 99 Cards, 17 Promo Cards * Released: August 2007 * Characters: Billy, Genjuro, Jubei, K', Luise, Mai, Nightmare Geese, Sankuro, Seth, Tam Tam, Ukyo Category:Characters Category: Darkstalkers Category: Penny Arcade Category: Samurai Showdown V Category: ShadoWar Category: Soul Calibur Category: Street Fighter Category: The King of Fighters 2006